Bathroom Designs
Design Concept In the project of Interactive Bathroom, our group GeriAmbience aims at producing an interactive bathroom that collects artificial intelligent sensor technologies for elders. The purpose of this design is to convenient elders’ daily lives and reduces injury rates in the bathrooms. Our design concept is based on people’s daily life and creates a modern, comfortable and intelligent domestic bathroom environment. To produce a liveable and elegant living environment for customers, our team designed an ordinary Australian residential house as a reference (see image below) and generate three different sizes of bathrooms which contain different equipment to meet customers potential needs. Floor Plan and Rendering Images More specifically, GeriAmbience designed three different bathroom dimensions from small to large: small: 2.1 x 2.5m, medium: 2.5 x 2.9m, large: 3.5 x 3.9m.(See Image below) For small bathroom, we offer general bathroom equipment such as hand basin, mirror, mirror light, toilet, and shower area. (See Image below) For medium bathroom, we offer one more corner bathtub and a double hand basin to meet customers’ needs. (See Image below) For large bathroom, we offer same equipment as the medium one, but all the dimensions meet Australian Standards for Disabled Accessibility. (See Image below) Furniture List Caroma Bathroom is our sponsor in this project, to protect their intellectual properties, all the furniture we used from their company are contained in the below table. All those furniture styles are stimulating caroma’s products but all the 3D furniture models are self-created.(See Image below) Materials On the purpose of presenting the bathroom in a more direct and real aspect for clients, GeriAmbience produced a material list for both clients and builders. But all the materials will be defied by clients in the real project. Current using materials are well-designed for presenting an elegant and luxury domestic environment. The rendering image below demonstrates how those materials actually work in the space and the image after illustrates a detailed description about each material. We also produce a short video to help clients, builder and sponsor to understand the whole atmosphere in our bathroom. (See below) materials.jpg material list.jpg Furniture Detail The two main furnitures in our bathrooms: basin and toilet are specially concerned in terms of their functions and their way to achieve interaction between users. The first image presents the structure of the basin which is holded by two columns, one sticked with timber structure and one inside to hole the basin and connect with outer column. When user raise up the basin, the column inside will move. The image below illustrates the internal structure of movable toilet. Considered the flushing system of the toilet is fixed, we decide to make a movable tile below toilet which is up to 20cm height tile tube. Below it, we use flexible pipe instead of fixed pipe to achieve flexible flushing system. The toilet is fixed on the tile which provide a more comfortable condition for users. Crysis level and interactive furnitures GeriAmbience creates a simple environment in Crysis Engine to demonstrate how the space is engaged in real community and how intelligent furniture works. We also produce a little community to enrich site context. The image below shows the environment in Crysis Engine. Interactive furniture and their functions The video below demonstrates how the equipment works conceptually prior to Kinect integration: